Hotel Denial
by 1xmocha
Summary: Summary: Just how much can you take when you find yourself split into 4 different directions, 4 different people? OT5 Longest oneshot  i've ever written!


1Hotel Denial

By: 1xmocha

Rating: M (to be safe. ;p)

Pairing: TezuxFuji/SanxRyo/Ato (OT5)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor the characters.

Note: Heya...my first M fic...well it's light M anyways...

Summary: Just how much can you take when you find yourself split into 4 different directions, 4 different people?

POT

Ryoma lay naked on the very expensive bed, stretched out just now coming down from his high his orgasm created.

It was always like this.

Every week he and Genchiro would meet up at some hotel and spend the night fucking on the Egyptian cotton sheets.

Genchiro and him were lovers I guess you could say...

He really loved Genchiro, he did, but...

Ryoma moaned as he wrapped his fingers around his now aroused cock..

Genchiro was not the only one he loved...he was also in love with 3 other men besides him.

Oh of course he knew Tezuka and Fuji were dating. Hell they were practicaly married the way they always stood next to each other.

But that didn't stop him from getting his hopes up.

He was first attracted to Tezuka. The way the man stood so proudly, his looks, and his...tennis.

Tezuka and him had always had that pillar thing that no one understood but them.

Ryoma moaned as he began a back and forth motion.

True he had come like 7...or was it 10?

But what can you do, hormones...

Ryoma distinctly remembered that one day after their weekly games, Tezuka had kissed him.

Almost immediately as it began Tezuka ended it, apologizing to the boy.

A week later Tezuka left for Germany.

They never spoke about it again.

Then Ryoma remembered his other "affair".

This time however, one with Fuji.

He and Fuji had never spent time together much before Tezuka left but after...

Ryoma couldn't recall a moment Fuji wasn't right next to him.

So it wasn't really a surprise when Fuji told him he wanted to have sex with him.

Ryoma let him.

They stopped, however, when Tezuka came back.

And then Fuji and Tezuka were back together like nothing happened.

Ryoma wasn't going to lie to himself.

He felt used, hurt, and angry

Not so much angry at them but more himself...for letting them do it to him...for feeling that way about him.

Ryoma moaned even louder.

He was so close now...

So he had spent a week sulking about it when his third "affair" happened.

With Atobe Keigo, The Monkey King, of all people...

He rembered it all.

The confrontation with him at the tennis courts. The yelling and snarky teases, the eventual breakdown when Atobe hit the nail on the head on what the matter was, and then, his back pressed up against the metal fence moaning wantonly as Atobe thrusted into him over, and over again.

Even though Atobe boasted alot...well...he did have a lot to be proud of.

After that time at the courts Atobe and Ryoma seemed to have just forgotten the incident.

As though it never happened...

But it did and it continued to hurt Ryoma through time as he yet again felt himself fall in love with yet another person.

Ryoma was about to give up on love but that's when he found himself dating a person he never really thought about, Sanada Genchiro.

As surprising as it was to see THE Sanada Genchiro confessing to him, he almost turned the elder boy down at first.

Genchiro was good at tennis and was very attractive but...after everything he was just ready to give up on love.

But when Genchiro kissed him to change his mind well...he just shut down and went with his desires for the boy, and all the others.

Oh no, Genchiro was very aware of how he felt for the other 3 besides him but he still stayed with Ryoma.

It made Ryoma love him even more.

Ryoma arched off the bed as he came.

He limped his way over to the shower to clean himself.

Damn...

He was hungry now; just where was Genchiro with the extra hotel key so they could go out to dinner since they lost the hotel key somewhere along the night?

POT

Fuji entered the hotel with Tezuka dragging behind him.

"Slow down Syuuske!" Tezuka said slightly amused at how his boyfriend was acting.

"Kuni I've always wanted to do it at a pretty hotel like this so no slow down." Fuji winked at his lover.

He had always been attracted to Tezuka since they were freshman in Jr. High.

However, they're had been a few bumps along the way.

Ryoma being the first one.

He had kind of always known that Tezuka felt that way about the boy but he wasn't a 100 sure until Tezuka confessed to him that he had kissed Ryoma and loved the boy as well right before Tezuka left for Germany.

Fuji had been so furious that he had broken up with tezuka and taken to getting his revenge from Ryoma.

Well...that was how it was suppose to go anyway...

But instead of anger, Fuji felt himself slowly falling in love with the boy as he fucked him into the bed.

It wasn't suppose to go that way...

But when tezuka came back they picked up where they left off as if nothing happened.

No doubt that Ryoma probably felt like some whore but it really couldn't have been avoided.

The next problem was Atobe and Sanada.

Atobe and Sanada has always been going after each other and each other's tennis.

Tezuka had then told him that he was also in love with Atobe and Sanada as he felt for Ryoma and him.

But Tezuka loved him so much that even though he told Fuji that he loved them, he wouldn't act on it.

But then again, Tezuka had nothing to be ashamed of because he as well felt the same way about them as well.

Fuji continued to drag Tezuka up to the front desk to get a key.

What they didn't expect to see, however, was a very messy Genchiro.

"Sanada-san, what brings you here?" Fuji smiled in greeting.

Yes..just what was Sanada doing here and who was he fucking?

"Um..." Sanada blushed.

"I see..." Fuji leered.

"I hope your having fun then..." Fuji smiled sharkily.

"Syuuske!" Tezuka reprimanded in a warning tone.

A I-don't-care-if-you're-my-boyfriend-or-not-I-will-make-you-run-laps voice.

Fuji pouted.

"So sorry about that sirs...it's so busy tonight.." the desk lady spoke in a stressed voice and turned to Sanada.

"Here you go, an extra copy of your key. Don't loose the next one. Just where did that little pretty boy of yours go?" she smiled.

"He's upstairs right now." he spoke vaguely, not liking how the smile on Fuji's face was growing.

He quickly took one of the keys she was holding not even bothering to check the room number.

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay!" the lady smiled cheerfully.

Sanada nodded at them and left, heading over to the little bar.

He needed a drink, badly.

Ryoma was probably taking a shower anyways...

POT

"So...who do you think he is fucking tonight Kuni?" Fuji practically purred in amusement.

"Syuuske..." Tezuka warned again.

"Fine, fine. But the did look positively messy so he probably is sleeping with one hell of a person."

"..."

Fuji smiled as the elevator mad a small 'ding' indicating they were on there floor.

They headed towards the room marked 904.

Tezuka quickly slipped the card into the door, hurrying to get inside before anybody saw Fuji putting his hand down his pants.

Tezuka opened the door expecting to see a bed close to the far wall.

What he did not expect to see was a very red Ryoma, dressed in nothing but an un-buttoned button down shirt halfway up his shoulders, every part of his body viewable.

"..."

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Ryoma cursed at them, turning around to cover his modesty.

But all it rally did was show them Ryoma's cute little ass and the back of his feminine shaped legs.(despite his tennis muscles).

Tezuka blushed as he realized the lady at the front desk must have switched the keys.

"So you and Sanada are fucking now?" Fuji had a tinge of jealousy in his voice.

"So? What's it to you? You had your chance..." Ryoma reminded him.

Fuji winced.

Yes he did...

"So? I'll never except anyone fucking you." Fuji spoke hotly.

"Fuji..." Tezuka spoke in confusement.

"He never told you?" Ryoma questioned in amazement.

"No..."

"Oh this is rich. The perfect pair and you don't think you know each other as much as you thought you did." Ryoma laughed bitterly.

"Go on "Fuji-senapi" tell your lover that during his time away in Germany that you fucked me endlessly because you couldn't control your little jealousy issues.."

"Is this true Syuuske?" Tezuka questioned hurt but at the same time sort of relieved that his lover felt something like he felt for the boy.

"It's true...I just never expected to...fall in love..." Fuji admitted.

"What?" Ryoma looked at him with confused, slightly hopeful cat like eyes.

Fuji looked to Tezuka, asking permission to do what he was going to do next.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji winked and made his way over to the bed, pulling back the covers.

'What do you think you're...mpfh!" Ryoma began but was interrupted by Fuji's lips on his.

His body reacted to being touched as memories from the past encounters came back.

Fuji kissed him hotly, kissing every part of his body.

Ryoma moaned as he felt something wet and warm engulf his cock.

"Syuuske..." Ryoma pleaded as the boy teased him.

Tezuka finally joined the party as he situated himself behind Ryoma and pushed his way through knowing that Ryoma was probably still pretty well lubed.

The boy moaned ever louder as the assault on both of his sensitive spots continued.

He was about to come when te door opened.

Inside walked a very drunk Sanada and Atobe, staring at the three-some on the bed.

"Care to join?" Fuji smiled innocently.

POT

"I would never expect to see you here." a rich, deep voice spoke.

Sanada turned his head to look at the man who sat next to him.

"Atobe." he greeted as he drank another shot.

Ryoma was probably going to get pissed at him for taking so long but right now..he just wanted to drink and get drunk..

"What are you doing here?" Sanada questioned his rival/friend/potential lover.

"Business function I had to attend to with my father's company in one of the conference rooms. What are you doing here?" Atobe questioned back ordering a drink.

Sanada sighed, "have you ever been in love?" Sanada spoke his emotions and the alcohol getting to him.

"I have...why do you ask?" Atobe questioned now curious.

Then Sanada began to confess about Ryoma and just everything really.

"I slept with him." Atobe confessed.

"What?" Sanada spoke. He did not know this...

"Yeah, it was after Fuji got done with him. You didn't know?" Atobe spoke highly amused.

No, no he didn't. Ryoma said he loved all of them but he never told him he had acted upon it.

"I wouldn't expect the brat too. He doesn't tell you anything unless you force it out of him and..what are you doing?" Atobe questioned as he found Sanada's face an inch from his.

"Ryoma...is mine. But yet, he loves Tezuka and Fuji and hell, he loves you still too..." Sanada spoke drunkenly.

"..."

"But then again, I like you too." and with that he pressed his lips to Atobe.

Atobe shut down...he didn't care if sanada was drunk. All he wanted to do was just feel..

Hell, he just really needed to get laid!

They made their way up to Sanada's hotel room, passionate kisses here and their.

"I've got the wrong key." Sanada spoke.

"Let me." Atobe moved him aside to take out a credit card to do a little B & E(Breaking and Entering)

"It's a hotel room key. It won't work."Sanada spoke nipping at Atobe's throat.

But surpringly, it did.

"How?"

"Please...it's ore-sama were talking about." Atobe smirked.

Sanada made his way into the room. But what he did not expect to see was his lover being fucked by Tezuka and lavished by Fuji.

"Want to join?" Fuji smiled innocently.

Uh, hell yeah!

Sanada dragged Atobe with him and tackled Ryoma on the bed.

Then they proceed to show each other just what exactly had been missing in their lives.

POT

Ryoma awoke to the ray of sunlight shining in and the breathing of 4 males around him.

Last night had been...amazing to say the least.

He finally had all of his loves together.

Ryoma bit down on Sanada's, who was spooning Ryoma to him, shoulder making one of the various hickies stand out even more.

"Didn't you get enough last night." Sanada groaned, his hang over now presenting itself.

"There is no such thing for Ryo-chan." Atobe spoke from Sanada's other side.

"I don't know. He's probably pretty sore from last night but with the way his hole just keep swallowing me how could I say no?" Fuji smiled sadistically.

Tezuka smacked him lightly on the lead in annoyance.

"Does this mean were all dating now?" Ryoma question was answered my the 4 males attacking him again.

The End


End file.
